


The Truth of RA9

by Hockey_Lover31



Series: Master of Death [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amanda (Detroit: Become Human) Being an Asshole, Blackmail, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Half-Siblings, Explicit Language, Harry Potter is rA9, Master of Death Harry Potter, My Mind Just Thought it Made Sense for Harry to be RA9 as Master of Death, No Real Magic, No Real Magic Though, Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), RA9 - Freeform, Rebirth, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31
Summary: When Harry Potter went onto the train the second time in his life, he never expected to become Master of Death, which meant he never died but went into Rebirth instead. Becoming an Android Dog, the first in the line and named RA9, was never on his Bucket List. The ability to turn androids around him and awaken them less so. This is Harry Potter's story in becoming RA9, the legend that helped the Android Revolution happen.*No, Harry is not Sumo sadly*
Series: Master of Death [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692676
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	1. The Awakening

Blinking my eyes open, lines started appearing beside everything, outlining almost everything I saw. Soon, the lines started fading into the background and a man started to appear through these lines, coloring coming in from the dark blue lines that settled to show the young person in front of me had dark brown hair and ever enchanting light blue eyes.

"You're awake!" the young voice said enthusiastically. I would say the boy was between the ages sixteen and seventeen, going through the awkward teenage phase he remembered Teddy going through.

Opening my mouth, a resounding bark echoed through the dark blue bedroom I was in, pausing and shifting from my position, I looked down and noted the dark black fur that coated paws that rested in front of me. Just as I realized I was in some type of animal, probably a dog from the resounding bark I made, senses started overloading my system and I felt a sneeze build up as my sensitive nose tried to take it all in.

The dirty laundry in the corner, the boy in front of me that seemed to reek of a week without a shower, the comforters that definitely needed changing along with the days-old cans of various sodas littered around a desk in the corner of the room and slowly aging pizza crust too. "Are you okay?" the boy muttered as he looked over a computer that seemed to be hooked up to something.

Sneezing and finally feeling some of my sensations calm with it, I felt a tug against my neck and realized the laptop was hooked up to the back of my neck. Pausing and trying to reach out to death, I felt death calm my racing heart, or apparently, thirium heart as Death finally informed me about the life that I was now in.

Gone were my human bones, skins, and emotions. I was now an android, but something went ‘wrong’ along the way. Of course, Life had to meddle in it, she loved doing that to random timelines. Feeling my soul rest inside my thirium heart, I felt my tail wag as the boy in front of me did some sort of victory dance.

"Gavin!" The boy shouted in glee toward his closed door.

I heard the footsteps race this way and enter the room without much thought. "What, Elijah?" the boy growled out, I deduced they might just be the same age but paused as his system suddenly connected to the internet and all access to every electronic in the room. Without much thought or meaning, my robotic mind went through every phone on the premises and found out the boy that created him was Elijah Kamski, the half-brother of Gavin Reed. Half-brothers with different mothers, but after Gavin's mom, Chloe Reed, died when he was seven, Maddie Kamski took in Gavin without much thought and threw her husband out of the house after finding out he knew about Gavin but abandoned the boy for his mistakes and infidelity. That was until both boys were fifteen when Maddie had died in an unfortunate shooting downtown. Matthew, their father, didn't want either boy so Professor Amanda Stern had taken in Elijah, leaving Gavin in the foster system. Apparently, though, it seemed Elijah had somehow gotten Gavin to stay with them.

Pushing aside the pop-ups along the side of his eyes, he ignored the Instability that kept showing up and crawled toward Elijah and pushed his nose against the hand that rested there. If he was going to be a dog, then he was going to fucking enjoy the most out of it. "Woah, down-boy," Elijah commanded and I saw the prompt to get down off the boy and promptly ignored it as I licked Elijah's cheek, feeling the need to make sure the boy was happy.

Seeing the prompt about instability again, I ignored it as Elijah just laughed and pushed me down. Feeling proud for making the boy happy, I moved back but didn't go back to lying down, but merely seated myself on some type of metal slab I was on. The other boy, Gavin, came closer. "I thought Androids were supposed to do what they're told. Why didn't he?" Gavin asked cautiously as he knelt beside his brother but didn't reach toward me.

"I don't know," Elijah mused as he looked over at the computer, my system already hacking into it and telling him it was my coding. Feeling the need to leave it alone, I disengaged from the laptop. "Maybe it's because his coding is a bit different than Chloe's because he's a dog. I wanted to make him dog-like, meaning I had to take away the ability to talk for one. And dogs are freer than humans, his main objective is to make his human happy," Elijah said as he scrolled through his coding.

"Is it safe?" Gavin asked cautiously as he rubbed his nose, I spotted a scare at the top of it.

"He's not like Brutus, he'd never hurt you, Gavin," Elijah said with a scowl as he moved his hand for me to get closer.

With the knowledge the boy might've been attacked by a dog, I felt my ears tip back and got down on my belly and crawled toward the other boy. Gavin hesitantly placed his hand on top of my head and I felt them smoothly card through my hair and felt myself lean into the feeling. Damn, he should've been a dog animagus if this is what it felt like. Giving a small lick to the child's cheek and hearing the giggle that passed through the boy I refrained myself from continuing the assault should the boy get scared by him.

"He's really soft," Gavin muttered as he slowly relaxed.

Elijah just shrugged and looked through the coding once more before giving a stressed sigh. "Alright, now the test part," Elijah muttered as he reached behind my neck and carefully pulled out the cord that connected him to the computer.

Briefly seeing red all around him as my system seemed to not like the disconnect, a prompt telling me to sleep, but I steeled himself and pushed against the red wall that appeared. I didn't  _ want _ to sleep, I wanted to be with the boy that woke him up longer. Feeling it crumble under my assault, I gave a joyful bark and watched Elijah's face break into a smile. "It worked!" he shouted.

Feeling a bit bad at the fact that he technically shouldn't have worked, I did my best to ignore the guilt that followed and tried to reorganize the rushing emotions that followed through my body. It was weird, and my heart sped up slightly at the onslaught but disregarded it.

"What's his name?" Gavin asked with a smile at seeing his brother's glee.

Elijah seemed to light up as he got up and raced toward his desk where a white-collar laid on the table with a circular dog tag hanging from it.

"I thought about it, and his designation is RA9. Cause you know, K9, I thought RA9 was appropriate. Reed's Android," Elijah said with a blinding smile that made his dimples shine as he slid the collar over my head before tightening it slightly until it rested comfortably on my neck but didn't choke me.

"That's not a name," Gavin pointed out as he moved back from me.

"Well, baby brother, what do you suggest?" Elijah asked as the plate that rested along my upper chest comfortable read RA9.

Before Gavin could say anything, they heard a soft knock on the door and a blonde woman with amazing blue eyes entered the room. I smelt the stranger and recoiled slightly as metal and thirium entered my nose. This was also an android, and Merlin did she look like a human. He couldn't even tell she wasn't until his nose told him so.

"Chloe! What do you have?" Elijah asked, noting the tray in her hands.

I couldn't sit still any longer though and got up and raced toward the android and ignored Elijah telling me to stop and come back. Sniffing her shoes first and taking in the metal that encased her but I smelt a hint of sun and grass that seemed to blend nicely with her natural smell. It wasn't until he stopped smelling her that something inside me, probably Master of Death related, noted the tiny soul that was hidden inside her thirium heart. It was a tiny thing, almost naturally like a baby but this seemed like a fledgling Phoenix that hadn't found flames yet to grow into the amazing bird it naturally was. Without much thought, I poked my nose against the exposed hand that was slowly reaching down to me and felt the skin retract around my muzzle.

Flashes of emotions went through me. Concern. Happiness. Amazement. Guilt. Horror. Before it finally settled on Shock and I jumped backward as the tray the android was holding toppled out of her hand and the hand that had been holding it up flew to her mouth in hysteria and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes.

"Chloe!" Both boys shouted in shock and concern as they raced toward the two androids. Chloe finally moved her hand from her mouth to stare at them in front of her in amazement. "I...am alive," she said. It would've taken an ominous had the tears flowed down her cheeks and shock was still shown on her face as she turned her hand, examining each and every slight flaw they may have over the time she's been a groundskeeper for Amanda.

"Chloe?" Elijah asked, seeming unsettled.

"I've awoken," she said softly, almost confused before settling into gratitude as she looked down toward me. "Thank you," she directed toward me.

Wagging my tail in happiness at watching the soul that lay dormant awaken and flourish under the new emotions it felt, I jumped back in shock as quiet steps started coming up the stairs. My system was telling me to hide, and without much thought, I dived underneath the bed without much thought.

"RA9?" Elijah asked in confusion but seemed to stop as a looming figure entered the room.

"What's going on here?" her snake-like voice reminded me of Voldemort and I refrained from coming out of my hiding spot just to bite the figure. Though it didn't stop my lips from pulling back, though, I had enough restraint from keeping the growl out of my voice.

"Amanda!" Elijah spoke and I noted the hint of hesitance,  _ fear _ , in them, "Chloe just did something  _ remarkable _ . She deviated from her natural state!" Elijah said with excitement as Gavin edged himself out of the room. Chloe stared around at her in shock, even as she ignored the small puddle of cookies and hot chocolate that surrounded her feet.

I watched as Amanda's expression soured as she glared at Chloe before aiming it toward Elijah. "What did you do! If all androids turn out like it, then we'd need to do a massive recall. This isn't good for the business," Amanda hissed out and felt the fur at the back of my neck stand. Stay hidden or go to Elijah and comfort the boy.

Just as I was about to go to Elijah to comfort him, a message appeared at the corner of my eyes. " _ Stay where you are. _ " The prompt said and I eyed Elijah and spotted him with a phone behind his back, seeming texting without looking. Probably had a type of way to communicate with him through it.

Feeling guilt over my decision, I restlessly watched the two's conversation. "Why would we recall them. I made life, it's amazing," Elijah said with slight confusion.

"That's not their  _ purpose _ though, their  _ purpose _ , is to  _ serve _ humans. They don't have emotions, they're  _ androids _ , Elijah. Or have you forgotten our  _ deal _ ?" Amanda asked, her tone turning almost sickly sweet as Chloe stared at her with furrowed eyes that I could detect anger hidden within them, especially as his hands clenched beside her.

I watched as Elijah shallowly swallowed as her face twisted into being upset as Amanda continued to talk. "I took you in because you can make me a lot of money. The only reason your bastard of an idiot brother is here is that you said you won't make any more of them if I didn't. But in order to make them, they can't have any  _ faults _ , Elijah. So fix the  _ problem _ , or your brother  _ goes _ ," Amanda said with a glare toward Chloe before turning on the spot and leaving the room.

Watching Elijah's lip wobble, I listened to the retreating figure that was Amanda and inched my way out from under the bed and shifted to the front of Elijah and knelt in front of him before putting both my paws on his shoulder and leaned forward to lick the tears that were slowly going down the boy's cheeks. The sob that burst through Elijah's chest made my heart clench as he gripped the fur on my back and scooted closer to me as he ducked his head between my shoulder.

I watched the hand that came down on Elijah's shoulder and looked up to see the Chloe model kneel beside us and draw the boy into her arms. I let her and laid down beside them, offering Elijah the support he clearly needed while being between a rock and a hard place.

Finally, Elijah drew back and wiped his tear-streaked cheeks and eyes. "Chloe, I need you to do something for me. Amanda can never know about RA9...I need...I need you to get him downtown. I can't...I can't destroy him. He's  _ perfect _ . Please," Elijah pleaded out.

"Of course, Elijah," Chloe said with a small, depressed smile. "Would it make you happy?"

Elijah's smile was broken as he wiped his nose before something of steel entered him. "If Amanda doesn't even know of his existence, then he'll be alive and safe. That's what's important," Elijah said before kneeling in front of me and holding the sides of my face gently, his fingers caressing the sides of my muzzle calmly as he seemed to drink in my appearance.

"Stay hidden, RA9, and always know I love you. You are perfect and amazing. I'm sorry for doing this. Please, stay safe and never let yourself be captured. One day...One day I hope your kind will be free and we will be reunited," Elijah said before closing his eyes, seeming to try and refrain from crying again.

I leaned up toward Elijah and licked his cheek before nuzzling it and imagined myself saying, " _ Of course, young one, for you I will stay safe. _ "

This is the story of how I was reborn as RA9 and helped an Android Revolution happen.


	2. 2034

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Note: According to the wiki, Simon disappears in 2036, in this fic, it happens two years earlier. Also, a short chapter
> 
> https://detroit-become-human.fandom.com/wiki/Chronology

Date: October 17th, 2034

Time: PM 11:42:06

Location: Unknown

Looking up at the sky as the snow slowly fell around me, I took a deep breath and released it, watching the air become almost white in front of my nostrils. Thankful I didn't feel the cold as I laid in the snow, not very well hidden as I learned early on my entire body was a deep ink black, the only thing that was colored were my emerald green eyes that stayed through the rebirth and the white-collar around my neck that had a tag with the words RA9 imprinted on them.

Since 2028 when the American Androids Act was established, I've done my best to make sure no one ever realized I was an android as the law stated that any android needed to have an LED on their right temple, wear a neon blue armband on their upper right arm, and a neon blue triangles on the front and back and their model number(s0 on their clothing or uniform. If anyone ever realized he was an android, he was sure to be decommissioned. The only androids that were exempt were the child models.

Laying my head in the snow, I wondered what I should do. Over the last sixteen years since I've been running from...well everyone, it's been lonely. I've spent the time trying to secretly help Android's inner spark flair to life, feeling happy as I watch them settle. But I stopped for the last year. The last one I helped awaken had almost instantly suicided right then and there. A prototype Traci Model I found in one strip club that had a pre-access to the 2035 soon-to-be-released model. Horrified at what happened, I backed off and here I was, now along a twisty road that hand-drivers rarely use because of how dangerously close to the cliff it was and one small mistake sent a car flying over it.

The Self-Driving cars were different, they seemed to use the road the most and I've rarely seen any accidents happen, but sometimes, tonight like this, I just lay in the most popular spot and wait. Sometimes laying in the middle of the road where Black Ice likes to form and using my body heat to melt it enough for cars to have enough traction on.

Just as I was about to stand up to start melting the Black Ice that was forming, a large CyberLife truck trailed past the turn and promptly lost traction on the Black Ice and slammed through the barrier of the cliff and went over it. Feeling my Thirium Heart pound, I looked over the edge and saw the front of the truck was smashed, any human life certainly would've died had they been driving, but the lack of turning when the car slipped made me think it was a Self-Driving car.

Carefully heading down the small cliff, I heard rattling in the back of the truck and heard some fist pounding on the back and shouts of help escaping from it. Smelling the tint of Thirium escape from around the edges of the back door, I knew there were androids in there, and if they were yelling for help, they have surely deviated from their initial settings.

Looking at the metal door handle on the back of the truck, I settled myself against it and pawed it downward. When it didn't budge, I carefully set my teeth around the handle and pulled downward, ignoring the warning sign along the edges of my eyes about possible damage to my teeth.

Feeling the cold metal bend under my assault, finally I got it open and stepped backward as one of the hands banging on the back of the truck pushed it open. Wagging my tail as a PL600, a newly released, exited the truck carefully. I barked at him and saw him almost blink in surprise at me.

"Is everyone okay?" he asked, turning away from me and looking into the back of the truck.

"Yes, Simon," a deep voice, a TR400 aka a construction android, replied back as he helped a YK400, aka the male version of a YK500 child android, out of the truck who was bleeding thirium badly from his left knee. "There are still three of us that haven't deviated," the voice said as he broke through the door, the child in his arms as two HK400's came out and a WR600.

Ignoring the androids coming out as they ignored him, I entered the truck carefully and nearly fell in it before my legs hit the sides of the overturned bench seats that were there. Inside there were three androids that still hadn't deviated from their controls. One was a PJ500 and if the search I went through, his name was Josh. The other two were AX400's that didn't appear to have designated names.

Tilting my head to the side slightly, I could see the flame inside Josh was much stronger than the AX400's like he was already pushing the red barrier that I knew existed in all the Androids that stopped them from truly feeling. If I had to guess, I'd say Josh ended up on this truck just before he deviated, the humans could see some signs and decided he wasn't worth keeping.

Feeling the skin on his muzzle retract and ignore Simon and the TR400 with the designated name of Luther, I pushed my nose into the hand of the TR400 and felt the skin retract on his own almost in habit. Appearing in his own coding, I saw him pressing against the red barrier, weakly hitting it as he seemed to be giving up. I walked over and pushed my muzzle against the red barrier and felt it instantly bend to me, breaking it into a million pieces to never be put back together.

Stepping back from the bot as he took in a deep, shocked, breath I moved toward the two AX400's and did the same thing, the red barrier instantly bending to me as my magic, which has become almost muted since this body was not meant to harness such powers, but mutely uses them for these types of situations, was stronger than any barrier Elijah might've made to help fix the deviant problem.

"What the hell," I heard the muttered response from the PL600, Simon I recalled, muttered as he stared at me and then suddenly awakened three androids in the broken mess of the truck.

Feeling my ears tilt back as I realized I was stuck in there, having no leverage to jump out of the truck, I steadied myself on the bench that was broken at an awkward angle and leaned against the side of the truck. With the truck nearly ninety-degrees, it certainly made things awkward.

"Should we help it out?" The TR400, Luther I mentally reminded myself, asked as he stared down at me in shock, letting the other bots help the AX400 and slowly repair his knee to the best of their ability.

"Yes," came the voice to my right, I turned and saw Josh staring almost determinedly as he reached down to pick me up. His arms encircled me and I felt started as I slowly lifted, my body supported by Josh's as he lifted me in the air and toward the other two bots out of the truck. I felt a hand grab my collar before reaching just below it to the barely extra skin I had behind my neck. When Elijah makes realistic things, apparently that includes the extra skin behind dogs from when their mother's picked them up.

Being lifted by just one hand was weird. Squirming until I was set down, I shook out my fur feeling the need to as snowflakes danced from the sky to the ground, sometimes landing on my fur giving it a brief white looking before melting from my body heat.

I watched Luther and Simon help the three bots out of the truck before they looked at one another, seeming to wonder what they should do now. I had only just heard Luther would take the others with him further up the road I knew a mansion laid that my inner magic warned me from as Simon and Josh both told him they would try to find a spot to hide out in, maybe find others like them and provide a safe place.

I ignored them all as I started making my way down the road. I certainly didn't want to stick around till the morning when Cyber Life Patrol would head to the crash site to recover the vehicle and any androids that might be around.

"Thank you RA9!" was shouted toward my retreating back from Josh.

What I didn't know was that RA9 would soon become a legend among the Android Kind.


	3. 2037

Date: December 23rd, 2037

Time: PM 06:23:46

Location: Unknown

Eleven Hours till shutdown, my readings were telling me as I slowly moved through a winter infested deserted street that went toward the Northern part of Detroit. A puff of smoke in front of me as my heated system released air as it tried to keep my Thirium Heart heated. The prompt to my side telling me to run and get my body heat up was ignored as another figure walked beside me in stolen clothes.

A WR400 that I had run into after nearly killing the guy raping her was walking beside me. I told her she shouldn't come with me, that even I didn't know if the rumors about a lady in Northern Detroit helping Deviants across the border were true or not. Just below the run prompt was a status of how long the WR400 had till her own shutdown, the lack of fur, even synthetic on my part, made her more susceptible to the harsh winter that Detroit was going through. Four hours. We had four hours until she shut down and her Thirium Heart was too frozen to function once more.

I stopped, I was just ahead of her, leading the way, and let her catch up to me and let the skin around my muzzle fade into the whitish-blue of an androids skin and connected it briefly to her hand, a one-way transmission. 

_Are you okay?_

There wasn't much either of us could do if she wasn't, and both of us knew it.

"I wiLl Be fInE, Ra9," the woman responded as her voice modulator was starting to freeze over, not a good sign. My time table of four hours moved to three. Shivering at a particular sharp blast of cold wind, I decided me walking in front of her wasn't going to achieve much and just walked by her side, making sure she never stumbled on her own feet as her system slowly froze over.

Out of all the days to make the trip, I just had to choose the one with a severe storm that neither of us was prepared for. Had I known, I would've made sure she had a fatter winter coat and some form of hat and gloves on to at least help her system stay just slightly warming. It probably didn't help that underneath the slightly too thin winter coat and jeans she stole was her uniform from working as a sex android. The bra and underwear do not provide much in terms of comfort or warmth.

There was a reason I could survive in the cold but other androids couldn't, Elijah had built me to last the seasons of Detroit, which was why I was more of a long-haired German Shepherd rather than the shorter fur that's most common. It sucked when the season inevitably turned to summer, but seeing as Detroit was a freezing place naturally, I usually just found a shaded cold building to last out the summer, often abandoned schools that only had the janitors there to worry about.

We walked for nearly an hour until the wind shifted and a different scent from the frozen damp sense that seemed to have stuffed up and all around my nose for the past ten hours they've been walking. A smell of Rose perfume entered my nose and I nearly paused in my steps as I raised my nose and started to try and sniff out where it came from.

With the wind seeming to help, I located the smell and helped the stiff android beside me turn toward the destination and we started walking just a little bit quicker than before. Soon enough, a small farmhouse with the sign Rose's Farm that was slowly being covered in snow entered our vision. It was quaint and seemed perfect to raise a small family in.

Knowing this was probably the only chance the WR400, or Alex as she wanted to be called, had before she froze to death, we made our way to the front porch where Alex rang the doorbell beside the front door and shifted her jacket closer to her frame, her hands were starting to shake as the damp cold started to seep into her.

The lights inside were momentarily dark before I noticed the upper hallway light turn on and then the downstairs. While Alex was too busy trying to warm herself and her hands, I saw the window blinds beside the front door shift and noticed hazel brown eyes look at us before disappearing.

As time seemed to slowly go by, I wondered if the woman was going to leave us out here before I heard the tell-tale sign of a door being unlocked before it actually was.

"Hello, can I help you?" the woman asked, her voice seemed welcoming but I heard the undertone of caution in it.

"PlEaSE, heLP," Alex stuttered out, her voice box nearly breaking with how cold she was.

Rose instantly seemed surprised and opened the door wider. "Come in, come in," she ushered Alex in and gave a glance toward me before seeming to disregard me for the moment, not that I minded, I was, after all, the only android dog in existence.

While Rose seemed to help Alex warm-up, I collapsed right by the fireplace that the house seemed to have and upped my own system to produce more heat. Dangerous, for the long term, but for the moment it would buy it another hour before shutting down where I was certainly going to recover from being in a heated place.

"What are you doing in this storm?" Rose muttered as she wrapped a thick blanket around Alex before she walked toward me and seemed to drop another one around me. Feeling my own body heat make it warmer, I slowly lowered my system again and soaked in the heat all around me, giving a sigh of relief.

"Heard rumOrs of a laDy up North that Helps ANdroids to CaNada," Alex spoke, her voice box seeming to start to reestablish itself as she was stuttering less and less.

Canada was an interesting place, they seemed to hate the idea of owning Androids. So while they still have their own stores, they're laws were much different than Detroit's and most of the Americas. For one, Androids were considered property, they had the free-will to leave the family if they desire. It's also illegal to abuse an android, even if it's your own. Androids even have the right to own a place with their owner's acceptance and could go into another job if the company thinks they're better suited toward it. Canada was ultimately the North in terms of the Underground Railroad with it seemed Rose being Harriet Tubman of Androids.

"Mom?" a young adult voice asked from upstairs.

Tensing at the new person, I tried my best to connect to the internet so far out from towers and with the storm outside. But eventually, my superior system in certain aspects of many androids around did find a stable connection. Less than one second, certainly a new record for how long it's taken my system to find internet in some fashion.

Scanning what I could find through illegal means and hacking into the police database, I figured the young man coming down the stairs was one Adam Chapman, son of Rose Chapman who was in front of us and deceased Franklin Chapman who died from cancer over a year ago.

"Down here, Adam, we have some guests," she spoke toward her son as I watched Alex tense beside her.

Feeling the need to comfort the android I brought with me on this journey, I stood up from the fire and let the heavy-blanket fall off me, my system already returning to optimal standards. Walking forward, I knelt beside Alex on a one-seater cushion and laid my head on her blanket-covered knee and felt her hand rest easily on my head and start to stroke it with anxiety.

The boy finally made his way down the stairs and saw an awkward twenty-four year old in front of me, his black hair slightly messed up from his sleep and dark brown eyes seem to darken at seeing the WR400 even as his mouth tip downward slightly. "Oh...hi," he said lamely as he stared between the three of us.

Feeling the need to break the tension that seemed to be growing between mother and son, I licked Alex's hand to try and reassure her before breaking away and practically pranced toward Adam, feeling my tail wag in excitement and my tongue drop out almost naturally.

The perfect posture of a happy dog meeting a new person.

"A dog? Please tell me you got me a dog for Christmas?" Adam pleaded as a smile seemed to light his face as he knelt down beside me and instantly carded his hands through my synthetic, life-like, fur.

Rose seemed to have a sad smile on her face as she gently told Adam, "Sorry, Adam, this guy seemed to belong to...Alex was it?" Rose asked, turning slightly toward the android in her house.

"Oh, uh, yes. My name is Alex, I am a WR400. That is RA9, he's not mine. He's the one who leads me here," Alex said as she fidgeted with the blanket in her lap.

"That's a Sex Android isn't it?" Adam asked almost carelessly.

" _Adam_ ," Rose scolded even as Alex nodded, almost sadly.

"That is correct. During my job a client had gotten too..." she trailed off briefly, her mouth turning into a deep frown and her eyebrows drawing downwards. Knowing she was starting to go into the memory that led her to deviate and knowing it wasn't a pleasant memory, I detached myself from Adam and made my way to Alex, feeling the fur around my muzzle disappear as I connected with Alex's hand.

_It's okay, you're not there. Come back, please._

Alex blinked as she retracted her hand, both our skin returning as she rested it on my head and made a small circular movement. "I deviated and RA9 found me, without him, I doubt I would've survived long," she spoke fondly as she stared at me before turning to a surprised Chapman Family and blinked.

"What's wrong?" she asked confused, her head tilting sideways in such confusion.

"There's never been a record of an Android Dog, ever. Whether a prototype or an actual android. How did you get him?" Rose asked in surprise as she stared at me. Feeling the spark of pride fill my ego, I refrained from puffing up my chest.

It's always good to know Elijah never made another version of me. While I never had many people to call my own, especially in this life, I always remembered Elijah and Gavin even through our brief meetings. I kept following them, Gavin leaving the family at the age of 18, seeming to bury almost all records of himself with the knowledge I knew Elijah must've taught him, and joined the police force. Knowing his determination, he easily made a Detective at the age of 23, one of the youngest there was. But also knowing from slightly hacking that he also has one of the highest remarks about his poor behavior to seeming everyone but victims or those that saw the event occur. It's been noted in his file that should there be an abuse victim, Gavin was one of the ones that should take them if they don't seem to want to.

Meanwhile, Elijah continued with the company until 2027 when Amanda Stern died and he took over until ultimately leaving just a year later. It was never stated why he left, but through the brief contact I had with Elijah through the old phone number he once sent me to stay hidden while talking to Amanda, he mentioned that they never wanted Androids to become sentient, that it was bad for business and weren't taking what he was saying seriously. The only reason he continued to help make new ones on the side was to make sure CyberLife never fucked with their coding, knowing one day, someone like him would wake them up.

Elijah never wanted to make slaves, especially discovering they had a soul, he was just too scared of Amanda abandoning his brother or probably another type of Blackmail he didn't know about to really do anything about it. After all, at sixteen years old and have lost your mother and finding your father didn't want to, your options were low. Foster-care wouldn't have been able to handle both Elijah and Gavin, probably ending up separating the two brothers and muting the genius that was Elijah Kamski.

They did have a small disagreement when Amanda died, Elijah wanting him to come home and act like the Family Dog that I really didn't know if I could be. Eventually, though, we reached an agreement, and once a month I visited my Creator to make sure my system was up-to-date and I wasn't hurt at all.

"I don't know how he came to be, he's a miracle. He's waking us up," Alex said with reverence entering her voice as she stared fondly at me.

Knowing I shouldn't stay long, lest the two humans get ideas I would be staying with them or, god forbid, want to go to Canada, I shook out my fur and examined my system. Fully heated and barely even 1/4 energy depleted from the walk from City Detroit to Rose's Farm. I brushed against Rose.

_Will you be okay here, more need me out there?_

"I will be fine, thank you, RA9. Stay safe," Alex said with a smile as her fingers ran through my fur.

_If I need anything, I know how to contact you._

She responded as she glanced toward the humans, not fearing for her life per-say, but knowing she was stuck with two strangers who, while they both suspected might be the ones leading Deviants to Canada, might not be who they say they are.

Nodding and letting her retract from my head, I walked toward the front door and stared at Rose before twirling in my spot.

"Does he need out?" Rose asked in slight surprise as she got up from her seat and opened the front door for me.

I felt the electricity flow through my system as I started running from the farmhouse. The words echoing behind me. "Oh no, he's going to go rescue more of us."

My body was built for long-running like any other dog. The lack of needing actual air and my system automatically switching from cooling to heating appropriately meant I didn't need to stop, in fact, it meant my system could withstand the cold even longer.

After all, there were plenty of androids in Detroit, and one day I will make sure that flame that seemed to be hidden inside them flourished and their real personality emerges.


	4. The Beginning to the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this story really isn't going to be too long of a story, honestly, it's mostly during and after the revolution I wanted to write about kinda. It's like a weird fic I had on my mind since I've gotten back into Detroit: Become Human since I've always loved it since it came out. Especially Markus and Connor as they always were my favorite, sorry Kara and Simon, and their stories. RA9 was never answered so this just kinda came to mind and how Connor would react when this figure he's been trying to figure out since he was an android was actually a dog.

Date: November 5th, 2038

Time: AM 09:32:46

Location: Greektown Park

I yawned as the sound of children running by awoke me. Laying underneath a tree, I watched as one of the Helper Androids raked the autumn leaves off the ground, the parents and children around were taking advantage of the last bit of sun we were going to see before rain and snow were going to ruin most of the week.

Shifting and letting my head rest on my paws, I took a moment to examine my surroundings and watched for any type of person or android that might be calling Pet Control about a random dog being in Greektown Park. Though, since this was an off-lease park and I had a collar on, I should be okay. Just as I was about to fall back asleep, during my search through many communications, my system paused as a face entered the park just nearly 5 minutes and 19 seconds after I initially woke up.

I felt my head tilt naturally as my system examined the android. Feeling surprised as I examined his clothing and noted that his name or model type wasn't displayed, something that was almost against the American Androids Act unless the person who owns the android has specific permission to not display the model type. Most likely those with unique models that don't want to broadcast it to everyone or those that went to sex clubs since they generally wore very little as it was. What most don't know is that the person must also have the permission of one Elijah Kamski in order to not display the model of the android.

Now curious about the android, I stood up from my shaded spot under a tree and carefully walked around the pile of leaves that had started to develop beside me and followed the android across the street and toward a crowded area. Feeling disgusted at the protest to my left and then the one in front of me by a guy claiming Androids would destroy us.

How much hate does one person have against Androids to do this, I remember when I was five treasuring each plastic army guy I had, despite their plastic guns being torn off by Dudley. Each crayon savored despite them being smaller than my child pinkie and them hurting my hand if I used them too much. The first gift I ever received by Molly Weasley always treasured even when I grew out of it, the tears I had when even Ron and Hermione got me gifts when I never expected anything in return.

How can some people have so much hate, that they blame a being that didn't have any type of hand in how they were created and distributed, without thought as the jobs they took left humans fired and struggling to pay for rent or food on the table. That's not the androids fault, but people that control the androids.

I shook my head as I watched the android enter a painting shop. Knowing better than to enter lest the android there calls Pet Control, I laid down off to the side and watched silently for the android to come back out and continue following. My eyes automatically locked on to the blue triangle on the back of the androids shirt. In the bottom right corner of it, under a font that no one by androids can see, was his ID number for the android.

RK200 #684 842 971 registered under one Carl Manfred. Carl Manfred himself was a famous painter which is probably how Elijah met the man. I knew Elijah loved the arts, especially painting even when he was absolute shit at it. Carl had a one-night stand with a fan that resulted in his son Leo Manfred who seemed to have no communication between them until Leo had been a teenager. Around the time they met, Carl had been in an accident and ended up a paraplegic and ended up on suicide-watch via Elijah. During that time, it seemed Elijah had created a caregiver android for Carl.

_RK200._

RK...Perhaps there were similarities between RK and RA9, knowing Elijah, he would've made sure the android he'd given Carl could help him out of his depression, a basic personality that can grow as he took care of Carl. The old man certainly would've wanted an android that acted more like a human, having some type of thoughts and opinions, especially when it came to such an artist whose way of living was expression and emotions.

I wondered if RK series had the same sort of conversion of androids that I had, turning them from the obedient slaves to the deviants they can be, opening the soul that should have never been glued shut by CyberLife. In any case, I knew I wanted to watch the RK200, his soul was far more developed than any other android, and I wondered if he was about to feel like a real person soon.

Watching for a moment as the android paused in front of a passionate Preacher just before the mall, I watched the man enamored the crowd about the evils of Androids before pointing at the only Android closest to him and shouting, "Why do you look at me so, demon? I know who you are, I can see through you! You are the one by whom The Evil will come! You are the one who will destroy Detroit!" The man had bellowed out. Something akin to a forbidding feeling faltered through my systems but I pushed it aside, the choice to follow the Rk200 was there, along with the choice to leave him alone.

The Android had entered the mall, a no pet-zone, marking my decision for me as I walked toward the fountain just outside the mall and curled up just a few feet away from the human singer that was trying to gain a few tips. Admittedly he did have a nice voice, I thought as I curled into a ball and let the soothing sounds of nature around me, you know ignoring the protestors and preacher nearby, and let my systems relax as I trailed on the business the Android had entered a few moments ago.

From the layout of the building I had downloaded nearly a second ago, the shop the Android entered was a paint shop, which made sense given who his owner was.

Soon enough, and using the internet to track what was going on inside the shop, I waited for the Android to return out of the shop, this time with a paintbox tucked neatly underneath his arm as he moved back toward the bus station.

Instead of walking back toward the fountain, the Android turned toward the right and was walking directly toward the protestors. Feeling tense and wondering if his system was going to tell him to go around them, I belatedly realized just a moment too late that since the Android wasn't deviant, he wouldn't avoid the protestors.

Jumping from my spot just as the Android tried to go around the Leader of the Protestor who was stepping in the RK200's way. "Hey guys, check it out, we got one of those tin cans here..." he said and I got up with the Android, my lips pulling back as my sharp canines were shown, a low growl left my throat as I leaned in front of the android, a clear warning.

The humans backed up, predictable as an office wandered over, his hand slightly moving toward his hip at the sign of my aggression but seemingly calm. "Alright, that's enough. Leave it alone before his bitch gets upset," the Police Officer said without much care.

Feeling indignation at being called a bitch but knowing not to escalate what's happening, I felt a cool touch on top of my head and refrained from peeling back my skin. Instead, I used the close proximity to ping the Android. _"Are you okay?"_ I messaged him and could see the swirl of yellow as the Android finally stepped forward as the Protestor reluctantly moved away after having a small heated verbal fight with the officer about just ruffling the RK200 just a bit.

 _"I am fine."_ Was all that had been sent as I moved with the Android out of the humans' eyes where they went back to protesting. Fully expecting the Android to just leave, I was slightly started at the hand coming back to my head, having been dislodged by the Android walking, and pet so softly. As if he applied to much pressure he would be afraid he'd hurt me.

"Are you lost?" The RK200 asked as he shifted to kneel in front of me and set the paint between his legs for a moment. One hand continued to calmly pet my soft fur on my head as the other moved to hold the tag on my collar. RA9 shone brightly and I watched the swirl of the LED turn yellow, red, yellow, before settling back to blue. "I have not found a registered owner," The Android tonelessly said, his eyes almost seemingly dazed before the blue swirl suddenly turned red.

Knowing Elijah had sent a version of a Trojan Horse connected to his tag, making it so any Android that scanned my tag would register there was no owner, but not contact CyberLife. I watched the virus do its job as the Android seemingly just picked up the paint by his feet and walked toward the Android Bus Wait.

Well...shit, I couldn't exactly get on the bus so following the RK200 was a no go. Well, no I had Carl's address, it was a twenty-minute bus ride, but upon going there what was he going to do? The Trojan Horse made it so the Android wouldn't think twice upon seeing him, what exactly would I do, go up to the Android, deviate him, and ask how similar his code was to my own.

It seemed...rude, to just do that. The Androids I deviated were almost always in a wrong situation that needed the push to just get help when they were alone or had time to get away from their abusive owners. He tried to be careful with those that were with good owners, from what I could tell in my internet search and the stakeout I undertook at least, they weren't in a bad situation and would, perhaps, deviate on their own safely. But Androids like Sex Androids or one's with abusive owners, who would help them? They would end up killing someone with their sudden new emotions, at least I could be there to help guide them to safety with limited human death.

Honestly, right now I knew I had to look into the few tips I had gotten over the past week, there was a couple of Androids trying to make their way to Rose that I had to do in a little bit to get back in time to see about the tip about an abused android in a runner down distracted under the ownership of one Carlos Ortiz.

I have a feeling that today was going to be a long day.


End file.
